Once Upon a Time
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Un canto sin fin sonara. La belleza eterna se le concederá. El tiempo por él no habrá de pasar. De su prisión no podrá escapar. Solo aquel que le entregue su corazón sin dudar. El hechizo podrá liberar. Un dulce Percico.


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Percico" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

_**Advertencia: Percico por lo tanto Slash, pero leve. **_

Once Upon a Time

Hace mucho tiempo, existía un viejo reino. Era poderoso, sus habitantes eran los más felices de todos los reinos alrededor.

Se dice que la familia real era muy bondadosa y humilde. Había un rey que gobernaba con justicia. Una reina que hacia brillar a todo el reino. Un príncipe heredero que se estaba formando para seguir el mismo camino justo de su padre… Pero… también se dice que había un segundo príncipe, uno pequeño y aventurero… uno que salió en busca de aventura y nunca volvió.

El reino cayó en desgracia con la desaparición del joven príncipe. El rey y el príncipe heredero lo buscaron por todos lados sin éxito alguno. La reina lloraba todas las noches por su pequeño hijo. Los aldeanos abandonaban sus puestos de trabajo para buscar a su príncipe en el interior de los peligrosos bosques.

El príncipe desapareció cuando solo tenía 12 años. Cinco años después llego un rumor al entristecido reino.

Se decía que en una torre abandonada en medio del mar yacía dormido un joven encantador.

El rey al escuchar ese rumor le ordeno a su hijo mayor que juntara a varios hombres para que los acompañaran. Fue un largo viaje. Largas semanas que solo pudieron sobrevivir al tener la esperanza de encontrar al pequeño príncipe.

Pero cuando a las orillas del mar no pudieron encontrar la torre mencionada. El rey dominado por la tristeza se lanzo al mar llorando la pérdida de su hijo. Entre lágrimas ofreció su alma, la de su esposa, la de su heredero y la de todo su reino con tal de volver a tener a su hijo más pequeño.

Entonces la niebla cayó cubriendo todo a su paso. Frente al rey se aparecieron tres mujeres. Las tres tenían el mismo cabello rojizo oscuro, los mismos ojos misteriosos, el mismo vestido verde oscuro, la misma capa negra con capucha… el mismo rostro. Eran tres, pero el rey sabía que eran una también.

Las extrañas mujeres miraron al rey con la misma frialdad. Tres voces sonaron a la vez, preguntándole al rey si estaba seguro de querer cambiar todas esas almas por la de su hijo. El rey no titubeo cuando lo confirmo.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a brillar y a juntarse hasta convertirse en una sola. Le sonrieron al rey antes de recitar una vieja prosa que persistiría en el viento durante muchos años.

_Un canto sin fin sonara_

_La belleza eterna se le concederá_

_El tiempo por él no habrá de pasar_

_De su prisión no podrá escapar_

_Solo aquel que le entregue su corazón sin dudar_

_El hechizo podrá liberar_

Se dice que una gran ola llevo al rey, a su heredero y a sus hombres a las profundidades del mar. Se dice que la ola siguió avanzando hasta llegar al triste reino y lo arrastro hasta el mar. Se dice que de la familia real o de alguno de sus habitantes nunca se volvió a escuchar.

Pero si prestas la suficiente atención. Podrás oír el lamento del rey en las orillas de la playa, lograras entender los gritos de dolor de la reina y los tristes sollozos del heredero. Pero… si escuchar más allá, una hermosa canción te envolverá hasta guiarte a las profundidades del mar. Profundidades de las que nunca podrás salir.

_-¿Por qué todas tus historias terminan en muerte?-_masculla un joven pelinegro de oscuros ojos marrones_-¿No puedes contar algo que tenga un final feliz?-_debía tener alrededor de dieciocho años

_-¿Creí que no estabas escuchando?-_replica con sarcasmo un hombre con el mismo cabello y los mismo ojos del más joven

_-No lo digo por mi-_se queja el joven_-pero Hazel es muy pequeña para andar escuchando tus historias de muerte_

_-No es una historia, es una antigua leyenda-_se defiende el hombre alzando del piso a una pequeña moreda de ojos dorados y risos de chocolate_-además, a tu hermana le ha gustado ¿verdad que si cariño?-_le pregunta con ternura a la niña

La pequeña no debía tener más de cinco años, ella se limita a sonreír con inocencia. Ese cuento era su favorito, siempre le pedía a su padre que se lo relate.

_-Si le contaras otro no te andaría pidiendo que repitas ese-_sigue quejándose el joven

_-Cuando eras pequeño siempre decías que serías tú quien rescataría al extraviado príncipe-_comenta como si nada el hombre

_-¡ERA UN NIÑO!-_chilla sonrojado el joven

El hombre solo se ríe de su avergonzado hijo.

_-Calma Nico, no tienes porque…_

Pero él nunca pudo terminar su frase. Una niña de unos doce años entro corriendo en la pequeña sala donde estaban. Sus ojos eran tan marrones como los de Nico y su cabello del mismo negro. Sus delicadas facciones se veían aterradas, toda ella estaba temblando de pavor.

_-¿Bianca te pasa algo?-_pregunta el hombre preocupado acercándose a su hija

_-Están aquí-_susurra la chica_-el rey y sus hombres están en el pueblo_

_-Nico-_dice el hombre endureciendo sus facciones_-toma a tus hermanas y vayan al refugio-_ordena pasándole a Hazel

_-Papá…_

_-Haz lo que te he dicho-_lo corta el hombre

Nico duda durante unos segundos pero finalmente coge la mano de su hermana Bianca y con Hazel en brazos se acerca a la apagada chimenea. Sin perder tiempo saca la madera y el carbón para después remover un par de piedras rebelando una oscura entrada. Hace que Bianca baje primero, luego baja a Hazel con cuidado antes de bajar él.

El padre se apresura en acomodar la chimenea. Da un par de pasos alejándose cuando por su puerta entran un grupo de soldados que lo sujetan con fuerza. Detrás de ellos apareció un hombre.

El otro hombre desprendía un aura de poder y dominación. Sus cabellos eran tan negros como la noche y sus ojos tan azules como el cielo. Traía una ostentosa corona que combinada con los obscenos anillos que llenaban sus dedos. Sus ropas reales estaban cubiertas por una capa azul.

_-Su majestad-_dice uno de los soldados que sujeta al padre_-estaba solo señor._

_-¿solo?-_murmura el rey caminando por la pequeña sala_-¿dónde están tus hijos?_

_-No tengo hijos_

_-Ya veo-_murmuro el rey_-en ese caso debo suponer que tus hijos están junto a la dulce y bella Perséfone_

_-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLA ZEUS!-_chilla el padre furioso

_-Tema sensible-_se burla_-déjennos-_le ordena a sus hombres

Cuando los soldados se habían ido, el rey procedió a mirar directamente al padre.

_-Hades-_dice_-eres mi hermano más querido…_

_-Lo dudo mucho-_masculla Hades con ironía

_-Y no me gusta que tengas que vivir aquí, en la peor parte del pueblo-_continua Zeus como si el otro no hubiera hablado_-puedo ofrecerte toda un ala del castillo, solo para ti y tus hijas…_

_-…_

_-Tu hijo por otro lado, pues, tendremos que pensar que hacer con él-_comenta sin apartar la vista de su hermano

_-No tengo hijos_

_-Vamos Hades, no intentes engañarme. Sé que tienes tres, dos doncellas y un joven-_dice Zeus_-también se que la mayor de tus hijas está en la edad casadera. Yo podría proporcionarle un buen marido si…_

_-No tengo hijos-_repitió Hades con fuerza

_-¡Déjate de tonterías!-_exclama el rey molesto_-¿Dónde está tu hijo? No podemos permitir que siga vivo de lo contrario…_

_-De lo contrario podría reclamar el trono_

_-Él no podría reclamar el trono aun si quisiera_

_-Es el legítimo heredero, lo sabes. A pesar de que me atacaste a traición matando a mi esposa en el proceso, mi hijo es el legítimo heredero al trono. _

_-Este es mi reino, MIS hijos son los únicos que pueden heredarlo-_gruñe peligrosamente Zeus

_-Este no es tu reino, hermano-_le responde Hades_-Este es MI reino, tú solo te has apropiado de las tierras. Pero el reino sigue siendo mío, sus habitantes siguen siendo mis súbditos, mis hijas siguen siendo las princesas y mi hijo sigue siendo el único heredero_

_-¡SILENCIO!-_grita el rey_-¡Este reino ahora es mío! ¡Todo lo que está dentro me pertenece! ¡Tu hijo nunca podrá gobernar!_

_-Lo hará si encuentra la torre en el mar_

_-¿La torre en el mar? ¿Hablas de esa vieja leyenda?-_se ríe Zeus_-Todas tus esperanzas están en ese viejo cuento para niños_

_-Encontrar la torre en el mar, romper el hechizo del príncipe perdido será la única forma de que la paz vuelva a mi tierra, a la tierra de mis hermanos. Tierras de las cuales te apropiaste Zeus_

_-Estás acabado Hades-_sentencia Zeus en voz baja_-¡SOLDADOS!-_grita logrando que un par de soldados entren_-¡Arréstenlo! ¡Llévenlo al calabozo más oscuro!_

Desde el pasaje secreto, Nico escucho todo. Sus hermanas lloraban en silencio totalmente asustadas.

_-¿Qué vamos a hace? ¡Se lo han llevado!-_chillo en susurros Bianca

_-Vamos, tenemos que irnos-_sentencio Nico

Aun cuando Bianca quiso quejarse, Nico no la dejo. La obligo a caminar por un largo sendero hasta hallar una salida directamente en el descuidado establo que tenían. Ahí solo había un caballo tan negro y brillante como la noche más oscura.

Nico ayuda a sus hermanas a subir antes de subir él también. El pelinegro no puede evitar sentir algo de lastima por el pobre caballo que debía soportar el peso de los tres, pero no era momento para eso. Con rapidez empieza a cabalgar.

Siguen un viejo sendero que estaba oculto en el bosque. Nico obliga al caballo a andar toda la noche. Para el amanecer llegaron a un claro. En medio una vieja choza botaba humo por la que debía ser la chimenea.

Nico despierta a sus hermanas, ellas se quedaron dormidas en medio de la noche. Las ayuda a bajar y las dirige hasta la choza.

Una hermosa mujer sale de ella. Sus cabellos marrones tenían leves mechones blancos, sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso.

_-¡ABUELA!-_chillo Hazel corriendo hacia la mujer

_-¡Niños!-_exclama sorprendida la mujer abrazando a la pequeña niña-¿Qué están haciendo aquí tan temprano?

_-Se llevaron a nuestro padre ayer por la noche-_responde Nico apretando los puños con impotencia.

_-¡Oh, cielos!-_murmura la mujer_-Pasen, la abuela Deméter les dará un dulce desayuno para que puedan descansar. _

Una semana ha pasado desde aquel día. Nico no ha hecho más que pensar en la leyenda que su padre contó. En eso y en lo que dijo.

_Lo hará si encuentra la torre del mar._

Nico no puede entender el por qué debería ir en esa búsqueda. No tiene sentido, era solo un viejo cuento que no podría ayudarlos a salir de la opresión en la que vivían.

_-¿Nico?-_musita Deméter extrañada al ver a su nieto sentado a las afueras de la cabaña_-deberías pasar, se está haciendo tarde y el frío va a empezar a correr_

_-Mi padre dijo que podría salvar al reino si encontraba la torre del mar-_murmura Nico mirando el cielo

_-Ya veo-_murmura ella soltando un leve _suspiro-Hace mucho tiempo un rey dividió su reino entre sus tres hijos y sus tres hijas. El mayor de los hijos se llamaba Poseidón. Él se encargo de que la paz entre los reinos siempre estuviera presente, pero cuando el menor de sus hijos desapareció la tristeza lo invadió. _

_-¿Esa es otra versión del cuento?-_pregunto Nico

_-La leyenda o cuento que tu padre te ha contado es el susurro que el viento llevo a los hermanos del rey Poseidón-_comenta Deméter haciéndole una seña para que no la interrumpa_-La reina Anfitrite y el heredero al trono, el príncipe Tritón hicieron todo lo que pudieron para encontrar al pequeño príncipe. Pero nada fue suficiente. El reino fue cayendo en desgracia a pesar de que sus habitantes no le tomaban importancia. En ese tiempo se decía que existía una bruja del mar que era muy poderosa. Se dice que ella fue al encuentro con el rey Poseidón y que hizo un trato con él teniendo como pago a todo su reino. _

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?_

_-Los hermanos del rey Poseidón…las reinas Hera, Deméter y Hestia junto con los reyes Hades y Zeus lamentaron mucho la desgracia que vivió el reino de su hermano. Pero ellos pensaron que esa desgracia era el castigo por no obedecer las tradiciones_

_-¿Tradiciones?_

_-El primer hijo siempre debía tener el nombre de su padre-_contesto ella_-durante años ha sido así. El padre de tu padre se llamaba Hades y el padre de su padre también así como el padre del padre de su padre. Ha sido una larga tradición. _

_-Pero…_

_-Cada vez-_continuo ella cortándolo_-que han roto la tradición ha ocurrido una desgracias. Poseidón llamo a su primogénito Tritón, entonces su hijo menor desapareció y luego todo su reino. Después de esa desgracia la reina Hera tuvo su primera hija a la que llamo Hebe, tres años después Zeus dejo de lado los tratados de paz e invadió su reino obligándola a desposarlo. Muchos años después la tercera Hestia tuvo una hija que llamo Zoe, cuando su hija cumplió los doce años fue secuestrada por el tercer Zeus quien la obligo a casarse con él y así se apodero del reino._

_-¿Creí que el tercer Zeus tenía una esposa llamada Metis?_

_-Como Zoe no quedó embarazada a los dos meses la vendió como esclava. Pero no te preocupes-_dice al ver la mirada horrorizada de su nieto_-tengo entendido que después de ser comprada por el capitán Heracles ella fue secuestrada por un intrépido pirata, uno que respondía al nombre de Orión._

_-Te refieres al único pirata que el reino de Zeus nunca logró capturar_

_-Efectivamente, el viento cuenta que entre ellos se formó una bella historia de amor de la cual salieron dos pequeños niños. Apolo que representaba el sol que calentaba las aguas y Artemisa que era la luna que guiaba a los navegantes_

_-¿Qué paso con los otros hermanos?_

_-Como sabrás, el quinto Zeus es el actual. Yo soy la quinta Deméter al igual que tu padre es el quinto Hades. Nunca creí en maldiciones fue por eso que llame a mi hija Perséfone-_murmura con tristeza_-Ella era como una flor en primavera, tan hermosa y llena de vida. Tan resplandeciente, siempre adornaba sus cabellos con diversas flores-_la mirada de Deméter se perdió en el horizonte_-cuando cumplió quince años, Zeus nos atacó. Mi guarda personal nos ayudó a escapar, él junto con su esposa hicieron todo lo posible para que los hombres de Zeus no nos capturaran. Ares fue letal en su esfuerzo por mantenernos a salvo. Afrodita nos consiguió todo tipo de provisiones y nos dio un hermoso caballo marrón llamado Arion, era el semental más rápido del reino. Ella también contacto con una amiga que vivía en el reino de tu padre. _

_-¿Así fue cómo llegaron?-_pregunto Nico con curiosidad_-papá nunca me conto eso_

_-Cabalgamos durante dos días seguidos sin descanso. Nunca supe como hizo Afrodita para contactar a su amiga con rapidez pero cuando llegamos a este reino fuimos recibidas por Atenea quien nos llevó hasta tu padre. Él nos ofreció asilo y cobijo. No tardó más de medio año en enamorarse de mi quería hija. Ella también se enamoró con locura de él. Pensé que tal vez las cosas podrían salir bien… pero no fue así-_la voz de Deméter sonaba vacía mientras decía lo último_-Zeus nos encontró el mismo día en que naciste. Yo le rogué a tu padre porque te nombrara Hades, tal y como dictaba la tradición. Pero tu padre dijo que una extraña mujer se le presentó en sueños y le dijo que no lo hiciera, le dijo que tú serias la clave para salvar al reino. Por alguna razón, tu padre pensó que eras el indicado para encontrar la misteriosa torre en el mar_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Tu padre pudo hacerle frente a Zeus durante trece años. Un mes después del nacimiento de Hazel, Zeus logró pasar las barreras e ingreso al castillo matando a tu madre en el proceso. Hades casi se hunde en la miseria. Quiso dejarlos conmigo antes de ir a retar a muerte a Zeus-_Deméter voltea a ver a Nico_-pero tú se lo impediste. Le dijiste que buscarías la torre y encontrarías al desaparecido príncipe para que te ayude a derrotar a Zeus. _

_-Era un niño, no sabía lo que decía_

_-Probablemente, pero eso le dio esperanza a tu padre_

_-Esa torre ni siquiera debe existir_

_-Podrías buscarla-_comenta ella como si nada

_-Abuela, es solo un cuento_

_-No tienes nada que perder Nico. Además, me sentirá más tranquila sabiendo que no estas cerca. Zeus no ha dejado de buscarte. _

_-¿Dónde debería empezar?-_suspira derrotado

_-En la playa del desaparecido reino por supuesto-_comenta ella sonriendo levemente_-Entra en la casa y toma una buena siesta. Te preparare las provisiones suficientes para que puedas partir al alba. _

Esa fue la primera noche en la que Nico soñó con un extraño chico de cabellos negros y ojos verde mar.

Fue una larga semana de viaje. Nico nunca espero que aquella playa estuviera tan lejos. Al llegar busco sin éxito la dichosa torre, tanto de día como de noche.

Dos semanas más pasaron antes de que se rindiera. Sus provisiones se estaban acabando. Echaba de menos a sus hermanas y a su abuela. Solo quería regresar.

Una noche decidió que esa sería la última. Comió un poco antes de hacer su recorrido habitual de la playa, mirando intensamente a todo los lugares posibles para que construyan una torre.

_-¿Qué estás buscando?-_lo sorprende una voz haciéndolo saltar.

Nico voltea rápidamente con su espada desenfundada.

_-¿Quién…?-_su pregunta muere en su boca al notar al chico frente a él.

Sus negros cabellos se mecían con la brisa del mar. Su cuerpo delgado y trabajado solo estaba cubierto por una fina toga blanca, nada parecido a lo que Nico había visto alguna vez. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus enormes y atrayentes ojos verde mar. Nico sabía que se trataba del mismo chico que había visto en sus sueños.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_pregunta preocupado el ojiverde

_-eh… ¿Quién eres?-_logra decir cuando recupera el habla.

_-Me llamo Percy-_responde sonriendo_-Te he visto recorrer la playa en busca de algo desde hace días pero parece que aún no lo has encontrado. _

_-Estoy buscando la torre del mar-_contesta Nico sin estar seguro del porque le responde

_-¿La torre del mar?-_Percy frunce el ceño arrugando levemente su nariz sin darse cuenta de lo atrayente que Nico encuentra ese gesto_-No recuerdo haber visto nunca una torre por aquí_

_-¿Vives cerca?-_pregunta Nico curioso, esas tierras estaban deshabitadas desde hace mucho tiempo

_-Yo… siempre he estado aquí-_responde Percy sin estar muy seguro_-desde que puedo recordar siempre he estado aquí_

_-Ya veo-_murmuro Nico sin entender nada_-¿Y tus padres nunca te han hablado de una torre en el mar?_

_-No recuerdo a mis padres, siempre he sido solo yo-_musita mirando al piso avergonzado

Nico no puede evitar sentirse furioso ante aquellos que se atrevieron a dejar a su suerte a ese atractivo chico. Percy parecía ser la clase de chico que van por su cuenta pero que debes cuidar para que no se sobre esfuercen o se pierdan. Sus ojos desprendían un fuego abrazador, un sentido de seguridad y confianza, pero también estaban llenos de soledad y tristeza.

Nico no podía abandonarlo.

Dos semanas pasaron, cada día Nico se dijo que sería el último. Cada día se dijo que partiría sin mirar atrás. Percy le había dicho que no podía irse, que ese lugar era su hogar y no iba a abandonarlo. Nico simplemente no podía dejar a Percy.

Una noche en particular, ambos habían estado jugando en la orilla. En realidad solo Percy jugaba mientras Nico lo veía.

Percy había estado corriendo hasta que tropezó cayendo sobre Nico. Nico quedo atrapado en los hechizantes ojos verdes que el otro chico poseía. El tiempo pareció detenerse. A Nico le pareció oír un extraño canto proviniendo del mar, si Nico hubiera prestado más atención a su entorno habría visto aparecer de entre la niebla una vieja torre a varios metros mar adentro. Pero Nico no podía ver nada más que a Percy. Solo Percy.

Entonces ya no veía nada pues había cerrado sus ojos en el mismo instante en que junto sus labios con los de Percy. Fue un beso casto, dulce y hasta tierno. Nico no podía evitar sentir como su corazón latía furioso contra su pecho, sus labios volviéndose adictos al salado sabor de la boca de Percy. Sus manos cobraron vida al envolver en un fuerte abrazo al ojiverde. Nico no quería dejarlo ir, no quería soltarlo.

Cuando se separaron Percy tenía una pequeña sonrisa, un leve sonrojo adornando su rostro.

_-¿Puedo quedarme contigo Percy?-_pregunto Nico

_-¿Quedarte? ¿Aquí? ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con tu familia?-_pregunto rápidamente Percy

_-Yo quiero estar contigo Percy, solo contigo-_responde_-Durante estos días me he ido enamorando de ti_

_-¿Me esas entregando tu corazón?-_pregunta Percy con repentina seriedad

_-Si-_dice Nico sin vacilar

Percy suspira antes de pararse y señalar el mar. Nico voltea a ver antes de quedar paralizado. La redonda luna iluminaba con fuerza una vieja torre en medio del mar.

_-La torre del mar-_murmura Nico con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro

_-Debes llegar a la torre y romper el hechizo-_anuncia Percy_-debe ser esta noche Nico, los hombres del rey Zeus están cerca_

_-¿Qué…?-_pregunta Nico regresando su mirada a Percy solo para descubrir que había desaparecido.

Nico nada hasta la torre solo porque Percy se lo había pedido. Él no está interesado en romper cualquier hechizo, solo quiere volver a tener a Percy.

Conforme Nico va adentrándose más y más en el mar puede escuchar una melodiosa y triste canción. Cuando llega a la torre, la canción se hace mucho más fuerte. Nico escala hasta la única ventana existente en la parte más alta.

Al entrar se encuentra con una versión mayor de Percy. El hombre lo mira fijamente.

_-¿Has venido a romper el hechizo?-_le pregunta

_-Si_

_-¿Quieres romperlo?_

_-Solo quiero tener devuelta a Percy-_contesta Nico con sinceridad

_-Eso era lo que yo también quería_

Nico entiende todo, el hombre frente a él era el rey Poseidón lo que significaba que Percy era…

_-El príncipe perdido-_murmura asombrado al ver como yacía postrado en una cama, como si estuviera durmiendo, su Percy_-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-_le pregunta al rey

_-Ya le has entregado tu corazón, solo tienes que sellar el pacto-_anuncia el rey

Nico se acerca a Percy. ¿Cómo iba a sellar el pacto? Sin estar muy seguro hace lo único que se le ocurre. Lo besa.

Una intensa luz verde rodea todo el lugar. Cuando Nico abre los ojos se encuentra en la playa, el sol está saliendo por el horizonte. No hay ninguna torre, no hay ningún Percy.

Al regresar a casa escucha los cuentos de como un grupo de guerreros llego de la nada destrozando al ejercito de Zeus hasta derrotarlo por completo.

Su padre, Hades, se convirtió en el nuevo rey. Les ofreció a las familias de los antiguos reyes el recuperar sus reinos pero estas lo rechazan. Estaban felices se haber sido liberados de la opresión de Zeus, no necesitaban nada más.

Todo era felicidad. Pero Nico no podía sentirla. Percy ya no estaba, había desaparecido con su torre. Nico nunca antes había sentido un vació tan grande dentro su pecho.

Con el pasar de los meses llego el rumor de que las antiguas tierras del rey Poseidón estaban siendo ocupadas por un nuevo reino.

El nuevo rey hizo un gran baile para promover la paz con el reino vecino. Todos aquellos que quisieran asistir estaban invitados.

El rey se llamaba Tritón. Lo cual causo un leve dolor en Nico al recordar la vieja leyenda. El rey les dijo que tenía un hermano de la edad de Nico y que si no les molestaba le gustaría que Nico le haga compañía a su solitario hermano.

Nico accedió más que nada para escapar de los ojos verdes y cabellos negros que el nuevo rey poseía.

Camino por el jardín buscando al otro príncipe sin resultado alguno.

_-¿Qué buscas?-_Nico quedo paralizado al reconocer la voz

_-¿Percy?-_pregunta esperanzado

_-Ese es mi nombre_-responde sonriendo tontamente_-¿y tú eres?_

_-Soy Nico_

Percy amplía su sonrisa, sus verdes ojos brillan ante un secreto escondido. Nico sabe que todo estará bien, porque él logro encontrar a su príncipe perdido. Y esta vez no lo dejaría escapar.

_Hace mucho tiempo un príncipe se perdió._

_Y durante mucho tiempo otro lo busco._

P&N

Lalalalala holas!

Esto es el resultado de ver la sirenita y la bella durmiente el mismo día. Okno

En realidad salió de la nada, como la mayoría de mis escritos XDDDD

Espero que les haya gustado. Es un poco diferente a lo que suelo hacer. Hasta el momento creo que no he escrito ningún UA por completo.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios para saber que les pareció. En serio me gustaría saber lo que opinan sobre este escrito porque como es algo "nuevo" quisiera darme una idea de cómo lo ven. A mí sí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, pero no sé si a ustedes les ha gustado leerlo.

Así que comentarios por favor, positivos, negativos, con halagos y sin insultos XD

Nos leemos

Cuídense,

byebye


End file.
